Life as a Hunters Daughter
by 0liviaHope
Summary: This is my first piece of fan fiction that I have ever written and decided to share it. I have a couple other chapters of this story and have really enjoyed writing it! If you have any comments or questions I'd love to look them over TRIGGER WARNING- This story might include or imply- Rape, Self Harm, Violence, Death, Anxiety, Panic Attacks, Depression, Bullying, Torture
1. Chapter 1

Music blared from the speakers of the '67 chevy impala. I sat in the back with my Uncle Sam while my dad's Dean and Castiel discussed the hunt we were on. It was pretty average a ghost in the city of Seattle, were on what seemed like the millionth hour of the drive. It was nearing 5 in the morning and I had gotten so tired. Before I knew it Uncle Sammy was carrying my into our motel room. I was set down on the bed further from the door, Sam got onto the couch and my dad's climbed into the other bed. I tiredly looked at the clock and saw that it was 7PM they all must have been exhausted. I awoke to the smell of Dean's cooking and jumped up.

"Good Morning" Sam said without looking up from his newspaper.I looked over and saw Cas still asleep. Dean always says that he is just trying to make up for all those years he was an angel and didn't sleep. Dean turns around to see my awake and a huge grin spreads across his face.

"Good Morning Y/N" I walk over and grab some of the coffee from the pot filling my cup to the brim, much like Cas, was not a morning person.

"Good Morning Dad." I walk over and sit next to Sammy. He looks over at me and my huge cup of coffee.

"Thats a lot of caffeine for a seventeen year old don't you think, Y/N?" He jokes

"Shut it moose." I notice a the story he is reading on the murders that have occurred of the past couple days.

We had already figured the ghost was that of Alice Morgan the only thing I was nervous about was that she was buried at Comet Lodge Cemetery which I had heard was haunted. I never told my family but all of the hunting we did scared the crap out of me, but I knew my dad dean tried to keep me out of this life but he couldn't no demon, monster or angel will forget about the boys who stopped the apocalypse and the fallen angel who helped them.

At 10:00AM Castiel finally crawled out of bed. Dean laid a kiss on his forehead as he finished his first cup of coffee. Sam had left going how knows where so it was just me and my dad's. We spent the morning talking, goofing around and making food, but before we knew it Sam was home and we had to go salt and burn the bones.

I watched as the boys started digging and heard the noise of the shovel hitting the wooden coffin. Sam began to open it.

"Finally" I thought , just before I felt a white hot pain in my back. I turned my head to see the ghost of Alice Morgan holding a dull, rusty knife that she had just stabbed me with. I heard Castiel scream saw him sprinting towards me, but the ghost just flung him away. Sam looked at me with fear in his eyes and hurried pouring salt atop the bones. I saw Cas lying unconscious with blood dripping and Dean standing frozen in fear. I could see the pain in his Green eyes.

"I'm dead" I thought to myself as I felt a warm tear run down my face. Dean ran towards me as Sam lit the match getting rid of that damn ghost, then ran to Castiel. I looked up at Dean, seeing his eyes fill with tears, yelling at me to keep my eyes open. I heard sirens in the distance and saw black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke in an ambulance with men shouting above me. I looked down and saw blood.I looked around but couldn't see anyone I knew, not Sam, not my dad's. Like any sane person would I started panicking, screaming and kicking. The doctors reacted by putting me out again.

I opened my eyes again and looked around. I was in a large white hospital room, It was sunny out but the room felt dark. My heart jumped when I heard my dad, Dean's voice, but began to panic when I heard what he was saying.

"Dammit Cas" I heard him say "She is in there because of me. I should have never raised her in this life. What if she doesn't wake up?" I could tell that he had been crying and probably hasn't slept. I wanted to run over and hug him but as I tried to sit up I felt so much pain I winced, let out a horrid noise. My dads heard and bursted in the room both of their eyes red and puffy.

"Thank God" I heard Cas whisper. They rushed to my side Cas held my hands and Dean ran his fingers through my hair and laid a kiss on my forehead. I felt a warm tear hit my head. He was crying again but this time out of joy.

Cas refused to leave my side all night. He was running back and forward making sure I was comfortable. He told me that I had been out for two weeks and they were worried out of their minds.

Sam came to visit the next morning. I was asleep when he walked in but soon awoke to my 2 dozen roses chocolate and a giant teddy bear.

"You had me worried, Y/N" He said as you woke up. "Where are Dean and Cas?"

"I made them go get breakfast together" I replied "I could tell neither of them had slept in weeks and I knew that you would be here soon anyway. They needed some time to each other"

Sam nodded and picked up a collection of Disney movies that he had bought. We spent hours watching before Sam got a call about a demonic possession only a few miles away. I told him to go, but I was alone now and getting scared.

I really started losing my head at around 10PM. Dean and Cas were still out. I'm glad they are spending time together, but I am starting to freak out. I could feel a presence in the room but I'll get over it. 12AM I heard the sound of the knife piercing my skin over and over in my head. By 2AM saw the ghosts face every time I closed my eyes. When my dad's walked in just a little after 5AM they found me a bawling mess in the corner of the room. Dean and Cas both dropped the things they were carrying and ran over to me. Castiel sat beside me and pulled me into his lap. I bawled into his trench coat. He held me tight and Dean settled in beside us. Finally I ran out of tears and fell in my dad's arms. None of us moved for the rest of the night.

I woke up against Castiel's tearstained jacket and looked up to see him just waking as well. I looked to Dean and saw him watching down with concern.

"What happened, Y/N" Dean said catching my and Cas's attention.

"I don't know," I replied after a long time " I was here alone and I just saw it happen, over and over again."

Dean nodded and kissed my forehead. Cas carried me back over the the small hospital. I just wanted to go home.

"Dad" I said and Dean and Cas both looked over, "When can we go home."

They exchanged glances and then looked back to me.

"Y/N…" Castiel said with hesitation. " I know you won't want to hear this right now but Sam found another case."

"What!" I yelled "I just got fucking stabbed and you want to go on another god damn hunt?!"

"Hey calm down" Dean said I could sense the anger in his voice "There is an abandoned mental hospital a couple hours north where we are going to take care of a couple ghosts when you are ready. We aren't trying to get you hurt but we also aren't just going to sit here on our asses."

"You already have got me hurt! Why do you want me to believe you this time!" You and Dean were screaming at each other. A nurse walks in after hearing all the noise and Dean leaves. Castiel goes to the window and looks out as the nurse checks my bandages.

"Okay sweetie" the nurse says gently "The doctors say you will be up on your feet and able to go home in just a few days" She then leaves Cas and I alone but I couldn't even stand to look at him.

The next handful of days were rocky to say the least, and not just because I was getting over a stab wound. Sam would stop in occasionally but the majority of the days was just Dean and I arguing. I have the right to be upset, no more than a week ago I was nearly killed and now he wants to us run off on an even bigger hunt. I soon realized that I had no way of getting out of this.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed all too quickly and one morning I woke up to the sound of guns being checked by my dads and Sam. I looked over and was already dreading the day ahead. I had heard the boys talking earlier this week and it seems that the place is crawling with ghosts. We think that the remains will be found inside the abandoned hospital, the problem is getting to them all before they get us. We can't all stay together because it will take way too much time and we obviously can't burn the whole place down without getting arrested or shot. I changed out of my hospital robe and into my jeans, AC/DC shirt, my boots and my olive-colored jacket. I looked into the bathroom mirror. I lifted my shirt then turned around to see the stitches and huge gash across my back. My whole body shook when I saw it.

I stepped out into the room to see the boys loaded up ready to go. We 4 went to the impala and began the 2 hour drive to Northern State Mental Hospital. I was in the back with Castiel listening to some of Dean's favorite classic rock songs, but nobody spoke. I stomach flipped when I saw the hospital and I instinctively reached for Castiel's hand. He pulled my into a hug and I felt a tear slip down my face. I looked in the rearview mirror to see dean glancing back at us with tears running down his cheeks. I looked over at Sam and his eyes were red as well. I shoved my face into Castiel's jacket and began silently sobbing. I didn't want to be here and everyone in the car knew it.

Dean shut off the impala and wiped off his face. He and Sam stepped out of the car.

"It's okay baby," Castiel whispered "I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

10 minutes later Cas and I got out of the car to see Sam and Dean grabbing the weapons from the back. We decided to split into 2 groups, Dean and Sam together and Cas and I together. We walked inside and the brothers gave us the choice of starting from the top or from the bottom. Cas and I decided we would start from the basement and work our way up and Sam and Dean started from the attic and we would meet in the middle.

As Cas and I descended I felt suddenly cold huddled closer to my dad as we made our way down the stairs. I looked and saw an area of crimson.

"Dad" I whispered and motioned to the area with my head. He nodded and started pouring oil and salt onto the area. It went up In flames as we continued to the next room. Surprisingly the basement was blissfully uneventful. Castiel and I went on salting and burning remains and then begin to head up to meet Dean and Sam on the first floor. I saw Dean on the other side of the hallway. He looked relieved when he saw me and I gave him a quick smile and started walking over to him.

"Hello?" a quiet voice says. I look over to where the voice seems to be coming from and see a young boy, probably about 15 years old. I motion to my dads and uncle to come with me. I walk over to the boy.

"What are you doing in here?" I ask him.

"My sister came in here with her friends, but I haven't seen her in a long time." The boy replies

"Okay we will lead you out" Sam says. He and Dean had already burnt all the remains in the hospital. We started on our way out the 3 men in front the young boy behind them and myself in the back. My family walks out the door but the boy stops short.

"What's wrong" I ask him.

"Oh, nothing." He says

"Okay" I mumble "Let's head out"

"No" He turns around and looks up to me with solid black eyes "We aren't going anywhere Y/N Winchester."


	4. Chapter 4

The door slams shut. I hear yelling and pounding on the other side of the door.

"Dad!" I scream I feel my eyes watering again as the demon walks toward me. He grabs my leg and pulls me down back to the basement. I scream and sob as I was being dragged across the basement floor. My head hits something hard and my vision goes black.

Bright lights blind me as I come back to consciousness. I feel tight rope against my wrists and ankles and a gag in my mouth. I am notice that I am tied to a backless chair and all of my clothing is missing. I look ahead and see the young boy along with about a dozen other larger men whom I can only assume to be boy motions to several of the men and they leave the room only to come back with my father's and my uncle whom they tie into chairs on the other side of the room. I see that they all seem to be unharmed, I could tell that I was the one in trouble here.

"The Winchesters and the winged loverboy," The young demon starts

"What do you want douchebag?" Dean replies

"Oh, Dean, Always so good with words," The demon replies "I want revenge, you locked my father back in the cage and for that you deserve worse than death"

He walks over to me and quickly makes a gash down my cheek"

"You Son of A Bitch!" Dean yells "Let her go she has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh, Dean, don't you see? She is your weakness, loverboy and Sammy included." The demon continues "I know what will pain you all the most is when you watch me run this blade across her body for hours until she is simply begging me to kill her."

"Stop" Cas pleads "Please just stop."

"And why would I do that Cassy?" The demon snarls

"I promise we will get out of her and I promise we will kill you if you lay another finger on her" Sam says through tears. You look around your dads are crying also.

The demon slowly walks over and traces a line down my bare chest with his knife in response to Sam. He smiles at him then looks back at me and takes the gag off. I feel the tears run down my face. He slaps me across the face.

"Look at me bitch!" He yells but calms himself. "Wow Y/N, you are beautiful" he snarls and brings his face towards me kissing me aggressively with his knife to my stomach

"Stop!" Cas yells

"And why the hell would I do that?" The demon replies. He then walks behind me and traces his knife around the stab wound I had only gotten a handful of days prior. He cuts the stitches and slowly reopens the wound. I scream and sob at the pain I feel. The demon smiles and continues. I look to my family's faces only to see them all tear soaked, disgusted, frightened and worried.

The demon turns my chair around so that I can no longer see my family and they can now see the bloody cut down my back. The demon moves the knife down my arms leaving crimson marks down my arms. I drop my head and see blood and tears hit my legs below me. I hear Sam beginning to sob and my dads don't wait long to join him.

One of the larger demons come from along the outside of the room and turn me back towards my family. He then starts in with his own fun, punching my face and stomach until I was spitting out blood.

"Please…." I mumbled.

The young demon comes back to my and simply smiles. He takes his knife and jabs it through my upper thigh.

"Scream for me darling" he hisses

"Bite me" I say spitting blood into his face.

"You Bitch" he yells hitting me so hard that my chair falls sideways onto the floor. One of the larger demons comes back over and sets me and my chair upright.

"Don't even think about touching her again" Castiel hisses I see that Dean has gotten a hold of a piece of glass and was trying to cut himself out of the ropes but it was going slowly. The demon turns back to me and carves a line across my face.

"This is for locking up my father Winchesters" The demon growls. As he plunges the knife into my torso I see Dean run at him and knock him over. I see Sam and Cas are also free, Sam had sprayed down a demon trap and was killing the dozen large demons in the back. Dean was beating the daylights out of the young demon and Castiel was running towards me untying me and assessing my wounds. Fresh tears washed down his face as he looked at the knife in my stomach.

"I promised you…" he sobbed as he got me out of the chair and covered my bare body with this coat. He wrapped me up and began carrying me out to the impala. We left the room as Dean was slamming a knife into the demon's throat. Sam was in the driver's seat calling the police before we even reached the car. My dads both moved into the backseat with me. Dean was against the window and Cas was in the middle seat still holding me close.

"It's okay baby" Dean breathes "I promise you will be okay" I look up at him as my vision begins to blur

"Sammy hurry it up!" Dean yells. I hear the car accelerate and lock my eyes on my dads.

"Y/N stay with me!" Dean yells over and over. Castiel's blue eyes fill with worry as he pulls me closer.

"I'm so sorry" he whispers to me. He feels my go limp in his arms and starts sobbing again.


	5. Chapter 5

So tired. I am just so tired. I take a deep breath in and roll to my side only to feel a sharp pain across my in my entire body. Hospital smell, I recognised it immediately. I open my eyes to see my dads and uncle sitting by the side of the bed.

"Good morning Y/N" Sam greets me softly. The 3 boys smile wearily but I can see the joy in their eyes.

"A hospital again?" I say jokingly. I look outside and see it is pitch black. "Guy's what time is it?"

"It's about 4:30AM, Y/N" Castiel replies.

"Why aren't any of you sleeping? How long have I been out?" I ask

"About 4 days" Dean replies "But you were having nightmares, kicking and screaming all hours so we have been by your side this whole time." My thoughts bounce back to the demon that had torchered me. I shake and feel Dean's hand touch my arm. I look down at his hand but am blinded by the new cuts that cover my arms and I feel a tear run down my face.

Castiel stands up and wipes my tear away, cupping my head in his hand. I glance towards Sam and see him setting up an area for him to sleep. I thank God for my family. We are messed up as all hell but they love me more than life itself. What more could I ask for?

The hospital was fun as ever except for the face that it sucked ass. The food that they brought was shit, I had Sammy bringing my bacon cheeseburgers, waffles and whatever other junk I was feeling at the moment. We ran out of disney movies to watch and I wanted to get out of Washington State and back home. Cas and I set up a plan to buy a bunny when we got back but Dean was against it.

"Y/N" Castiel whispered to me "We are definitely getting a bunny" I laughed but my mood quickly turned when I saw the nurse walked in. She walked over to my bedside and looked at my IV's. She got out a clear liquid and shot it through one of the tubes and left without saying anything. I hated this daily tradition. A nurse would walk in, drug me and leave without a word and I would feel instantly nauseous.

"Dad" I said looking to both of my dads. I was starting to get dizzy and feel just awful in general. "Is this what hell is like?" they both chuckled. both having first-hand knowledge I assumed they would know.

A doctor walks stopping all talk about hell.

"Well, Ms. Winchester, you are one lucky gal" The doctor says. I feel myself blush and look to the floor. " We are going to release you tomorrow morning so you can start preparing for your journey home." I smiled at my dads. Finally we were heading home.

At just after 5PM Sam walked in with my bacon cheeseburger, grinning ear to ear.

"I take it you heard I was released" I say standing over by my parent's. Sam runs over to me and twirls me around. I swear he is like a 7 foot tall puppy. I laugh and grab my burger from him. Around 10PM we were done watching project runway and all began drifting to sleep.

I am already awake at 5AM and Cas was not very happy about that. Although I wasn't a morning person I was so damn excited to go home that I couldn't sleep. We were all packed up and checked out by 6:30 I drifted into the back of the impala with Sam and we started our long drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

Home sweet home. God I have missed it here. The bunker may not seem very friendly and inviting it was drawing me in like a magnet. I quickly ran to my room and flopped down on my bed. I take a deep breath of the familiar scent, no more hospital smell. I was asleep within 5 minutes. I woke to the familiar sounds of bacon sizzling and Dean singing. My dad cooks the best breakfast. Judging from the smell, today it would be eggs, bacon and pancakes.

I rush into the kitchen realizing how hungry I am. I sneak up and grab a piece of bacon from a plate near the stove. Dean looks down at me and smirks then continues to sing along to his 70's rock. When Sam came out for breakfast after his morning jog it was 10AM. When Cas finally joined us in the kitchen at 11 we were all far past done with our food. Dean hands him a plate that he had been keeping warm in the oven and we all got the chance to sit down and talk.

The big conversation of today were my plans for school next year. All the boys want me to attend a public high school for my senior year starting in 2 weeks but I haven't attended a public school since I was in the 5th grade. My dads and uncle have been teaching me and I have taken online classes. I left public school because even back then kids were assholes. I was bullied because of my looks and for having 2 dads but I never told them that. I looked over at Dean and Cas and couldn't help but smile. They were truly meant for each other, it didn't matter what anyone thought. Sam headed off back to finding a new case and I glanced over to my dads.

"Guys" I called they both looked over at me, "How do you guys respond to homophobic comments when you are out together?" I had wondered this for a long time but never really asked. My dads were not concerned with hiding their relationship but I have only seen people give them dirty looks. I can only assume that they hold their tongue because I am there.

"Well" Dean started "It was hard at first. growing up I always thought I was straight. I once made a comment about being gay to my dad and he hit me so hard that I had a bruise for weeks. When I met Cas was when I truly knew that I was in love and when we got together I saw no reason to hide it from the world. My dad wasn't there to criticize me any more and Sam, well he always understood. When people make comments it hurts, really Y/N it does but I won't let them take Cas away from me so I make sure to give him an extra long kiss in front of anyone who makes a comment."

Cas was blushing and smiling at the ground as Dean pulled him in for a kiss. I sighed, I didn't know how they got through it all. I had such a hard time with bullies and did not react well. I thought for a while about what Dean had said and decided that I am ready to stand up for what I believe in. This year, god help me, I am going to public school.


	7. Chapter 7

On the morning of September 2nd I did not want to get up. Maybe I could suddenly come down with the flu. My dads would never believe it. Dean walked in at 6:30 turning on the lights as I shoved my face in the pillow.

"Come on Y/N you have to get up!" He said. I groaned and rolled out of bed. Maybe I should just take online classes again or I could drop out like Dean did. It's not like I'm planning to go to college. When Sam walked in 10 minutes later I knew he wouldn't let me skip out of my first day. He pulled me out of the bed and told me to start getting ready. By 7:15 I was dressed and came out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. When the clock hit 7:30 both of my dads were out in the Impala to drop me off to my first day of school. I thought it was pretty cheesy but also kind of appreciated it.

When we pulled up to the brick building my stomach flipped. I slowly picked up my stuff and got out of the car.

"Do you have your pens? Your notebook? Your knife?" Cas asked

"Check, check and check" I replied feeling for the knife in my bag. I said goodbye as the impala pulled away and faced the building. I fight demons and monsters for a living, surely I can get through high school, right?

I went to the main building where the secretary with a permanent scowl gave me my class schedule. I made my way into the high school building and looked for classroom 936, English. I took a seat in the far back corner of the classroom and watched as the other kids began to fill the seats. From the way people spoke and acted you could immediately identify their social status. The popular group was sitting in the opposite corner of me surrounding who I can only assume to be the hot couple of the school. You know the quarterback and cheerleader, high school sweethearts who break up 2 weeks after the school year is over. I would be staying away from them. Taking up residence in the front seats were the teachers pets who would graduate this year with honors go to a fancy 4 year college and live the perfect picket fence between me and the popular kids were the druggies, the ones who would beat the crap out of me if I looked at them the wrong way. Filling up the rest of the seats were the outcasts. These were the people who had their own thoughts and ideas and didn't really fit to anyone else's standards besides their own.

The teacher walked in right as the bell rang. She was tall and thin with strawberry blonde hair and was overly peppy. She was so excited to teach us all about the importance of english and how it will change our life. I didn't like her.

Next I went to math. I chose an easy class because math truly wasn't my forte. As I looked around I could tell the only kids who took this elementary level math class were the students who didn't plan to move out of their parents house. The teacher walked in, a short man who honestly knew less about math than I did, but our first assignment was 15 addition problems so I was happy.

After math class I was off to history. We were learning about American Government I think I can survive that. The bell rang and a tall young man walked in he couldn't have been more than 30 years old. He told us about all of the topic that we would cover and also told us a little about himself. I was actually upset when that class ended.

I then went to my art class. The teacher was a little wacky with her short puffy grey hair and was wearing her prescription sunglasses inside. Her clothing is far from acceptable but her class wasn't bad. She let us draw whatever we wanted. I sketch my father's face's, Cas with his wild black hair his glowing blue eyes and just fit in the collar of his trench coat. Dean looks very different his golden brown hair groomed perfectly and his piercing green eyes practically looking into your soul. Normally I would be against making it known that I had 2 dads on the first day of school but today I really just didn't care. The art teacher on the other hand, did. She pulled me aside after class and asked if my intention was to draw 2 men in a romantic relationship. When I answered yes she simply made snarky comments about how a man is supposed to be with a woman and that this was not an acceptable first project. I was more angry than upset. I thought I had drawn a beautiful portrait of my parents. I grabbed the drawing any left the room.

We then had lunch, my least favorite part of the day. The thing with being the weird new kid is that you have no place to sit. after examining the lunch room I decided to sit by this group who were on their laptops not communicating with each other. Perfect. I sat a couple seats away from a young girl who was scrolling through tumblr. I got out my lunch and opened it to see a bunch of food and a small note on top of it all I read Hope your having a great day at school. We can't wait to hear all about it! We love you so much! Love your favorite dads. Again very cheesy, but cute. I heard a chuckle from the table behind me and turned to see the druggies from first period, one of them reading the note from over my shoulder. I heard an handful of homophobic comments from them so I got up, threw away my lunch and walked to the bathroom before bursting into tears. I pulled out my phone and texted Sam. Please come and get me. I don't want to be here. I felt my phone buzz no more than a minute later What's wrong Y/N. I quickly replied It's not even 1 and I have heard how messed up my parents are from multiple different people. I waited a minute before receiving another text from Sam. Y/N you are the strongest person I know. I am sure you will get through this and if anything happens to you I will personally come and kill someone. I giggled and put away my phone. I looked into the mirror and cleaned myself up. Only 2 more classes to go.


	8. Chapter 8

I was relieved when I got into my culinary arts class and couldn't see any of the people who were sitting behind me at lunch. I looked at the teacher, an older woman whose hair was going grey but also has purple streaks that she must have put in. I was guessing she was in her 50's or 60's and thought the bold hair a little strange but oh well. That class passed quickly and then I was off to a science class. The teacher was about as tall as Dean and very thin. He had light blond hair that was going grey and he was probably the kindest of all my teachers. Unfortunately he was teaching a class full of lies. He talked about the strange weather phenomenon that took place a handful of years ago. He said it was some scientific miracle but I knew it was just my family slamming the devil into the pit, but who is gonna believe that?

When the final bell rang I rushed out to see Sam in the Impala right in front of the school. As much as I hate to say it, I am glad my dads didn't come.

The next couple weeks of school went in a very similar fashion. I would go to all my classes, listen to a handful of snippy comments about my family and then go home. I really got stuck in the rut of school but one day I couldn't handle it anymore. As the people behind me at lunch were making comments I simply turned around and said,

"Will you please just shut the fuck up?" The boy on the end of the table, whom I recognized as Taylor, gave me the nastiest look. As soon as the bell rang forums to go to the next class the boy from the end of the table along with 2 larger guys, Geoff and Tyler, stepped right in front of me.

"Excuse me, bitch." The Taylor

"What" I mumbled under my breath

"You need to stay in your own lane." he replied quickly

"Ditto" As the word slips from my lips Tyler grabs my collar and pushes me until all 4 of us were outside. We ended up behind corner of the building where no one could see. Over the past weeks since school has started these 3 have called me many things, slut, whore, skank and they had just as many names for my family. I thought they were just going to beat me up. I could handle that but I wasn't prepared for what began happening. My shirt was ripped of of me along with much of my other clothing as one of the boys held me by my neck against the building. I closed my eyes and tried to scream but I could barely breath. I was being hit repeatedly but I was really only afraid of what was about to happen.

As the bell rang signifying the end of the 6th period the boys dropped me and ran, they knew that people would be walking out here in between periods. I felt the warm tears on my face and pushed myself off the ground. I grabbed some clothes to cover myself and hurried to the bathroom. I sat on the sink trying to clean the blood off my face and all the way down my body. I began to put my clothing back on myself and waited out the rest of the day on the sink, trying to cover my visible wounds and pray to god that my family won't notice and ask questions.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked outside as the final bell rang and saw Sam sitting in the Impala waiting for me. I avoided eye contact and sat in the passenger seat.

"How was school?" Sam asked.

"Fine" I replied hair covering all of my face that I could. I stayed silent the rest of the way home hoping that Sammy wouldn't ask anymore questions.

When we pulled into the bunker I rushed into my room. Maybe not the most inconspicuous way of hiding that I was upset but it was all I could do to avoid sobbing in front of my dads. I slammed the door and head hushed voices coming from the kitchen, but they leave me alone. An hour later Cas walks in slowly and sits beside me on the bed. I wipe my face on my sleeve and kept my head down, avoiding eye contact with my father.

"Y/N," Cas starts "What happened today?"

"Nothing Dad. I'm fine" I barely finish the sentence before breaking into tears again. Cas pulls me towards him and wraps his arm around me. He glances down and sees the bruises that cover my neck. He quickly stands up rushes out of the room and is back with Dean within seconds. Cas whispers something to Dean and I could see Dean's heart sink. Dean walked over and placed his hand gently on the bruises that cover my neck. I flinch as he comes near.

"Baby" Dean says "What happened?"

"What do you want me to tell you?" I reply "There is nothing any of us can do about it now."

"Y/N" Dean continues "What happened?"

"Dad, What should I say?" I growled "That people have been bullying me since the beginning of the year and today when I finally stood up for myself they beat up and raped me?!" After realising what I had admitted I looked to my dads. Cas' mouth was hung open and his eyes filled with anger, fear and sorrow. Dean's head fell and tears welled in his eyes.

"Y/N…" Cas said "I am so sorry and I promise you these boys will be punished if it is the last thing I do." My dads came and surrounded my on either side of my bed and cuddled up close keeping me safe in between them.

I woke up in the middle of the night screaming. I couldn't stop. I got up and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind me as Cas and Dean chased behind me. My chest was tight and I could barely breath. Dean started yelling at the door but I couldn't answer. I looked at the time 1:30 AM. I held my head between my knees and heard the latches on the door break open as Dean knocked it open. He sat beside me and pulled me onto his lap. I leaned into his chest and took a deep breath in. I heard Cas walking over to tell Sam to go back to bed.I began to settle down. I felt dean running his fingers through my hair and he began to sing.

Hey Jude, don't make it bad

Take a sad song and make it better

Remember to let her into your heart

Then you can start to make it better

Hey Jude, don't be afraid

You were made to go out and get her

The minute you let her under your skin

Then you begin to make it better

And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain

Don't carry the world upon your shoulders

For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool

By making his world a little colder

"Goodnight baby" Dean whispered "It will be better in the morning." my tears stopped falling and I fell asleep again in my father's arms.


	10. Chapter 10

From Monday to Thursday my dads let me stay home from school but on Friday I decided to go. I couldn't sit out all year. I sat in the corner seat of my english class. I gagged when I saw the 3 boys, Tyler, Taylor and Geoff, walked in. Taylor smirks at me and walks over before whispering in my ear.

"Hey baby, let's finish where we left off" Just then the teacher walks in and Taylor goes back to his seat. I got through English class, not really paying attention but trying to ignore three boys to my left. Luckily I could easily ignore them until lunch. Unfortunately lunch time eventually came around.

How could they get away with something like this? I was walking around scared for my life while the 3 of them felt on top of the world. They had complete control of me. I walked into the cafeteria and sat in my normal spot. 5 minutes later the boys walked in and instead of sitting in their normal seats they came to my table. Tyler sat to my right, Geoff to my left and Taylor directly across from me. I began to stand up but felt Geoff pulling me down by my arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Taylor says as a smile forms across his face, "You're ours now bitch." Just as he finished I heard men yelling and the cafeteria doors slam. I looked over to see none other than my fathers followed by the school's secretary and principal. Dean saw me and marched over with Cas the school staff following. He scanned the surrounding and could tell by my face that I wasn't comfortable with the people around me. He squatted by my side and looked the boys over.

"I promise you" Dean began "You will pay for what you did to my daughter. Next time you see me you won't be walking away." The principal walked up to Dean and asked him to go to his office so they could talk. I got up and followed my dad's and the principal out.

I sat down in a tacky leather chair in between my dad's in the principal's office. I looked to his name plaque on his desk that read Dr. James

"Mr. Winchester" Dr. James began to speak "I'd like to know what this is all about."

"Well," Dean replied his voice filled with anger and annoyance "I'm here because those three assholes have been harassing my daughter and no one here has done anything to stop it" I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.

"I don't understand," Mr James continued "What has been happening that calls for such dramatic measures." Me and my fathers stayed silent.

"Y/N do you want to explain?" Cas offered. I shook my head and felt my eyes well up with tears again.

"No dad I really don't"

"When she first started coming here at the beginning of the school year," Cas began telling the story, "People had been calling her names and making fun of her family. Students and teachers both."

"We try to monitor our students as best as possible but I don't think this situation should have been handled in such a reckless way" Dr. James interrupted

"It doesn't end there," Cas continued his voice filling with annoyance "Last week those three boys dragged Y/N outside and beat and raped her." Dr. James fell silent.

"I understand" he said simply.

"No I don't think you do" Dean was so angry he was practically yelling "If you understood you would be walking into the cafeteria and dealing with those boys yourself. Instead you sit on your ass, oblivious to all that is going on in your own school! I will be taking my daughter home now and I pray to God that you will get this figured out before I bring her back on Monday or else I will deal with matters myself." Dean led me and Cas out, the principles face still filled with embarrassment and shame as we closed the door to the office behind us.


	11. Chapter 11

I would be lying if I said school was simple now that Dean had come in and scared everyone. I still get pushed around in the halls and called names behind my back. I could survive it all though. In my art class I was still drawing pictures of my family, mostly just to piss the teacher off, but also I was beginning to collect the work so that I could give it to my dad's for their anniversary.

Speaking of their anniversary it was only two weeks away and I was horribly unprepared. Every year I try to give them a perfect day but because of all my injuries and school drama I hadn't gotten anything besides the drawings. I snuck my phone into my lap and texted Sammy _Hey, Can you take me to that fancy restaurant on the riverside after school?_ I soon got a text back reading _Sure, What for?_ I made sure the teacher wasn't looking before texting back. _I want to make Dean and Cas a reservation for their anniversary_ I sent. _Okay I'll be there at 3_ Sam replied.

When 3PM rolled around I had the majority of my fathers anniversary planned out. I would make them breakfast and we would all spend the day going to cheesy places like the mall and see a movie. We would grab lunch and then I would be taking them to a local garden to do a cheesy photoshoot until the sun sets and then I would send them to dinner and book them a hotel room for the night. I was old enough to know that Sammy and I probably wouldn't want to hear anything from them that night. I told Sam my plan and he loved it, especially the part about getting them out of the bunker for the night.

Sammy and I went to the restaurant and a nice hotel, reserving the honeymoon suite, both paid for on one of Sam's many fake credit cards. We definitely aren't in hunting for the money.

Over the next handful of days I continued collecting my drawings along with sorting out the final details for my dads anniversary.

I was overjoyed when I woke up the Saturday morning of their anniversary. Sammy and I had kept the whole plan so well under wraps that they had no clue what to expect. I made them breakfast and at 9AM brought it in to them.

"Oh my God, Y/N this is amazing!" Cas said admiring all of the food.

"Well eat quickly" I replied "We have a lot more to do today!"

Dean grinned and started eating and Cas followed his lead. An hour later I had my dads dressed in suits and myself in a dress and we were walking out the door. I made my dads sit in the back seat while I drove. They were both confused when we arrived at the mall all dressed so well.

"Y/N?"Dean said "Where are you going with this?"

"Trust me dad" I replied and lead them into the mall.

I ran to one of the photo booth machines and made the 3 of us take a handful of stupid pictures. It printed them out and we each took a strip and put them into our wallets. I walked my dads through the mall and we spent hours browsing through stores and watched a movie at the theater across the street. We went back to the mall and got lunch from the food court. I looked at my phone and panicked a little when I saw that it was already 2:30PM.

"Hey guys we've got to go, we still have a lot to do!" I said pulling my dads up from their seats and guiding them back to the car befor starting the half hour drive to this beautiful garden I had found online. I pulled out my nice camera from the passenger's seat and stepped out of the car.

"Y/N, what is the camera for?" Cas asked.

"Well you guys need some cute couple pictures together and so I am going to take some." I replied smiling.

Both of my dads looked very concerned when I said this. It was almost funny, they could fight demons and ghosts but neither Cas nor Dean liked having their photo taken.

For the next handful of hours I was posing my dads and taking amazing photos. My favorite was of them kissing underneath an archway of roses. Cheesy? Yes, but adorable. After hours of pictures me and my dads watched the sunset and then headed back towards the bunker.

"Y/N you really made today amazing." Dean said from the back seat of the Impala

"Oh it's not over yet." I replied

"Wait what do you mean?" Cas questioned

"You guys just need to learn to trust me" I giggled. 5 minutes later we pulled into the restaurant and parked the car. I looked over to see Sam in a car that he had gotten a handful of years ago.

"You two are going to have dinner here and then head to the hotel five miles north. Everything has already been paid for so you guys just go and have fun!" I said to my dad's. Instead of answering my dads just hugged me and said goodnight as they walked into the restaurant.

Sammy and I sent the rest of the night eating junk food and watching movies.

"You did good Y/N" Sam says at around midnight.

"I know" I laughed before the two of us fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
